


259. spoken lies

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [265]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: “I’m – I’m sorry, Helena,” Sarah says. “I really am.”“I am sorry also,” Helena says. “But. Things are better now.”





	

Helena with a heavy backpack, Helena with two babies in one stroller. Helena biting her lip, watching Sarah watch her go.

“I will be back soon,” she says.

“Call us every now and then, yeah?”

“I will.”

“We’ll miss you,” Sarah says.

“I know.”

\--

“Yeah,” Sarah says. “Yeah, that shirt looks great on you.”

“Are you sure,” Helena says.

“’course.”

\--

There’s a knot of scar tissue just visible when Helena tugs down the collar of her shirt. Sarah’s looking at it. Helena watches her watch the scars. “It doesn’t hurt,” she says. “I forget. That it’s there.”

“I’m – I’m sorry, Helena,” Sarah says. “I really am.”

“I am sorry also,” Helena says. “But. Things are better now.”

\--

After Helena washes the blood off her face, she goes to visit Sarah. “You’re back,” Sarah says, and hugs her. This is not a lie. You can’t lie with a hug; you don’t have to mean it, but you can’t lie through it. Helena holds her back. This isn’t a lie either.

“We missed you,” Sarah says. “God, Helena, I was so worried. I thought about you all the time. Why weren’t you picking up your _phone?_ ”

“It stopped working,” Helena says. “Battery. All gone.”

“Guess they don’t have chargers in the woods, huh,” Sarah says.

“No,” Helena says. “They don’t.”

\--

“I’m staying, this time,” Sarah says. “It’s not gonna be like before.”

\--

Cosima is tugging Delphine around, doing introductions, and Alison and Donnie are off in the kitchen. No one left but Helena and Sarah, so Sarah sits down next to Helena. Helena leans against her, a little bit. This is not a lie.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Sarah says quietly. “Always wanted this for you. For us. All of us bein’ together like this.”

“I never thought it would happen,” Helena says. “A family. All of my _sestras_.” She smiles down at her lap. “Thank you.”

“Me?”

“Yes,” Helena says. “You helped me meet them. You helped me find them. I would not have this without you.”

Sarah leans back against her. This isn’t a lie either.

“But,” Helena says, “you also hurt yourself. Because you are no longer my favorite _sestra_.”

Sarah stops leaning against her, says – voice fake with shock – “What?”

“Mm,” Helena says. “Alison is my favorite now, because she can do baking.”

“Yeah, your loyalty’s easy-bought, innit,” Sarah mutters.

“Yes,” Helena says. They sit in silence for a moment. “ _Sestra?_ ”

“Yeah?”

“That was a lie.”

“I know.”

\--

Helena and Sarah in their sleeping bags, lying in the dark. One of them says _I didn’t mean it_. The other one says _don’t worry, I don’t think about it anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
